


Curious Time

by Gleaminginthespotlight



Series: Lofted Life [1]
Category: New Girl (TV 2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Blind Date, F/M, Implied Bisexual Jessica Day, Inspired by Music, Schmidt really likes brocolli, Song: invisible string (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleaminginthespotlight/pseuds/Gleaminginthespotlight
Summary: Since he was a child, he didn't believe in soulmates. Didn't believe in the silliness of being connected to one singular person by a thread or whatever else. It seemed silly. And definitely wasn't something that had a whole lot of logic behind it. Even if everyone around him seemed to believe in it. Schmidt had tried to partner him with people before, swearing that he would know his soulmate if he spent one evening with her.
Relationships: Cece Parekh/Schmidt (New Girl), Jessica Day/Nick Miller
Series: Lofted Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048105
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Curious Time

Nick Miller first passed Jessica Day in a grocery store nearby his apartment, if you would call it that. She was in a bright sundress, a light grey sweater wrapped around her shoulders. He noticed her smelling a candle, lavender, and lemon to be exact, as she placed it into her basket with a few other candles. At that point, he wasn't sure what led him to do so. But he wanted to ask for her number. Wanted to get to know the girl who looked like sunshine and peaches and had the air around her that wanted to save the world. 

Jessica Day’s first thoughts on Nick Miller were of the strange mixture of items in his cart. Broccoli, goldfish crackers, and apple juice. Looked as if he had a toddler at home. (he doesn't, the Broccoli was for Schmidt, apple juice was for Winston, and the Goldfish crackers? He got snacky…) if she knew for sure she would have walked up to him and asked for his number. In his ratty old band tee shirt and skinny jeans he looked nothing like the people, she would have seen in this area. But yet he looked like old oak cologne and old books. And Jessica liked the way he looked at peace with the chaos. 

**_Time, curious time_ **

**_Gave me no compasses, gave me no signs_ **

**_Were there clues I didn't see?_ **

By the time Nick was able to get out of his gaze she was walking away and he knew there wasn't a chance to find her again. He walked home, Schmidt approaching him about the groceries, looking absolutely aghast at the idea of having to use frozen broccoli. He wanted to tell him to deal with it and wanted to push his roommates' buttons. But he knew it wasn't a decent idea. Knew that this would give him a chance to see the blue-eyed brunette from the other side of the store again. “Dude, I’ll fix it,” he said, noticing his longtime friend and roommate suddenly went quiet. Nodding with a response that sounded like ‘good.’

Since he was a child, he didn't believe in soulmates. Didn't believe in the silliness of being connected to one singular person by a thread or whatever else. It seemed silly. And definitely wasn't something that had a whole lot of logic behind it. Even if everyone around him seemed to believe in it. Schmidt had tried to partner him with people before, swearing that he would know his soulmate if he spent one evening with her. First, there was Harper, and while she was pretty… there was something that made him feel inferior. Next was Alice. And Alice was a sweetie, even if she constantly asked him about his roommates. Turns out she was more interested in Winston than she was in him, so go Winston. Finally and most recently there was Lynn. And that girl was someone he could see himself being with. If she wasn't moving to New York the next day. 

Jess believed in soulmates. Call her a hopeless romantic, call her whatever you want. She knew she was one. It ran through her veins as she listened to those around her talk about their soulmates and how in love they seemed to be. Even if date after date, boyfriend after boyfriend (even a girlfriend in college) didn't work out. She still managed to believe in soulmates. Each failed attempt led her one step closer to finding the person she believed would make her believe in the beauty of the world stronger and more passionate than anything else. She was living by herself though, so she didn't need too many trips to the grocery store. There was something about that store. “Shit, I forgot the glue sticks for the project,” she mumbled to herself as she looked at the bags. “Well, guess I’m taking another trip.” it was funny, the brunette would never call herself forgetful. She had plenty of sticky notes and scribbles on lined paper to help her remember these things. Yet the fact she forgot these? They said something… 

**_And isn't it just so pretty to think_ **

**_All along there was some_ **

**_Invisible string_ **

**_Tying you to me?_ **

Both found themselves straight back to what they needed. Not thinking much of it, Jess was the first one to notice anything. Seeing the same guy as earlier buying more broccoli? Damn this was weird. What did he need it for? She shook her head looking at the different glues, which did she need for the project again? She looked down at the list she kept on her phone, trying to remember which kind. Shake it Off found itself blasting from her phone as she realized she had been receiving a call from Cece. As she turned, the same guy from earlier turned around. Seeing the same sundress walk off. He offered a raise of the brow, this would be his go-to walk up and get her number. This would be his opportunity to test the waters of fate a little more. 

He walked up to her, going to tap her shoulder when he heard the comment of “Yep Cece, I’m entirely sure. I’d love to meet this guy on this mysterious blind date.” and he realized, this wouldn't be a good idea. Even if she did smell like peaches and roses and he was sure five minutes with her and everything would suddenly become better. As he went to turn around and do what he was doing, she dialed off the call with a “bye Cece. See you tonight. Love ya girl.” she said before turning around and seeing the man from earlier. “Um hi…? She offered, trying to start a conversation. Even a small one. As he ran off, looking like a schoolboy who had been caught doing something bad. She noted that he smelt like a campfire and coffee. Two scents that were the opposite of her own. She was sure this was what it felt like to be completely head over heels for the idea of someone. She was sure he felt like home, only to someone else. Because everyone had their own soulmates. 

Schmidt jolted up as he noticed Nick running back inside their loft. Eyes wide as he looked over at him. “Why do you look so frazzled?” he asked the other, he had seen him look confused, angry, but this wasn't a look he had seen on him before. It was kind of funny to be entirely honest, but that wasn't the point.

“Doesn't matter, why are you smiling like that. What did you do?”

“I didn't do anything.”

“No I know that look, what did you do?”

“Promise not to get mad.”

“I make no such promises. Just tell me.”

The other male offered another smile before offering. “I set you up on a blind date. Come on, I have a date and she says her best friend would be perfect for you,” he said as he looked over at his friend. “If you don't like her you don't have to do this again. Think of it as the opportunity of a lifetime,” he said resulting in a shake of the head from his friend. 

“Schmidt full offense when I say this, but I’m really not interested in doing this.”

“You haven't been on a date in months.”

“Which is a choice _I_ made.”

The two would have these kinds of arguments before, there's a typical thing where your roommate expects you to listen to every move you make for them. Whether it's a new diet trend that one wants to participate in or a movie you think they would enjoy. Either way, it comes and when it comes you find it hits you hard. 

“I really think you'd like her. Cece says she's nice and smart, and one of the best people she knows.”

“So you want me to take her word…?”

“Just do it, plus it might already be too late…”

“What do you mean?” 

As this was said Nick heard a knock on the door, followed by a smile from his roommate. “Thanks, buddy. You're the best.” he offered as Nick rolled his eyes, stubbornly walking his way over to the door. When he opened the door, he came face to face with the girl from the grocery store. Her bright blue eyes looking back at him as she offered a small smile. 

“This, is Jess,” Cece spoke, and Nick offered his hand, reaching out to shake it. 

“Hi Jess, I’m Nick.”

“It's nice to meet you.” the brunette offered, her big doe eyes adding onto the fantasy he would have. If soulmates existed, this was his. He could feel it. 

> _“Our universe grants every soul a twin-a reflection of themselves -the kindred spirit – And no matter where they are or how far away they are from each other- even if they are in different dimensions, they will always find one another. This is destiny; this is love.”_
> 
> **– Julie Dillon**

**Author's Note:**

> This is attempt two at writing a piece of work for New Girl. I love soulmate aus, love the idea of someone meeting their soulmate a few times before finally ending up together. This was the Grocery Store / Blind Date au that nobody wanted, lol :) I thought this would be a nice change of pace from what I usually write. So enjoy !! This was written in fifteen minutes, edited in five, and revised in ten. So I own up to any and all mistakes that were placed in here. 
> 
> If anyone wants any kinds of soulmates written as part of this series let me know :) I'm always in the mood to write for the majority of these pairings.


End file.
